Chaos Soldier Ranma: Kingdoms at War
by Sargon Dorsai
Summary: Beginning with the Moon Kingdom, Chaos Soldier Ranma takes on the multiverse. Lets see how much trouble our favorite warrior can get himself into with the various incarnations of the universe!
1. Chapter 1

The pride of the Mercurian Fleet hung in orbit around her home planet, the sleek blue silver of the hull pulsing with the magic and energy that gave her life. Named the "Quicksilver Triumph" she was a marvel of modern engineering and a testament to the genius of their world. Time and again the forces of Mercury continued to produce the finest ships in the entire Sol Fleet, though the most powerful ships continued to come from Mars, only due to sheer size and armament.

At nearly a kilometer long though, the "Triumph" was easily one of the largest ships in the fleet, with only the heavy Mars Dreadnaughts being larger. She was one of a kind, completely unique like each of her sisters. Each ship in the Mercurian Fleet was designed independently from the rest. They never used a set design or designation to make any of their ships, instead showering each vessel with love, attention and a dedication to perfection in form and utility. Smooth lines defined her form, a flowing predator almost like an earth hawk and indeed, the resemblance to the bird of prey was uncanny.

While the unique status of each ship gave them unprecedented versatility in the field, it did lead to some rather awkward moments when the ships were first introduced into the fleet. There was no way to tell just how to integrate them into the workings of current fleet doctrine, meaning that every time the Mercurians produced another ship, they had to completely rework their modus operandum. Not that they cared. They applied the same devotion to their war games as they did their warships.

Standing upon her bridge in the capacity of temporary captain was the Senshi of Mercury, her blue and white fuku immaculate in its presentation. Even the magically powered defender of the planet held respect and a little awe for the war machine upon which she stood. While there was no one on her planet that could equal her in battle, the warship was on a completely different scale. It was sometimes daunting to think that this little project had been her idea in the first place.

The "Triumph" was the most ambitious project ever endeavored by the Mercury Ship Yards and were it not for the way that things had been developing of late, she would never have become a reality either. Looking over the bridge crew, Sailor Mercury couldn't help but quirk her lips into a smile. These people were the elite of the elite, veterans of years in space.

Captain Tessa Kilora was the most decorated officer in the entire Mercurian Fleet, with over twenty solar years in the service as a captain. She'd been present at the battles of New Luna and fought against the insuregency during the four year war. The severe woman rarely smiled, though everyone who knew her held nothing but respect for her. There was not a single officer on board the "Triumph" with less than five years under their belt. The only person on the ship who could be considered a novice was Sailor Mercury herself.

Slowly turning towards Captain Kilora, Sailor Mercury nodded before taking a step back. "The ship is yours Captain." Allowing herself a small, short lived smile, the captain took her chair for the first time, a soft sigh escaping her lips. This was what she'd been waiting for for all those years.

Since word had first arrived of the new threat to the Kingdom, the funding and magic behind the military had been nearly doubled. The one uninhabited planet in the system, just past Mars, had been broken apart to allow better access to the materials buried beneath the surface. Now nothing more than an asteroid field, it was home to the highest concentration of mining stations in the entire system. Every single military captain wanted to test their metal against a foe that was truly worthy.

Up until the last ten years or so, not a single one of the Kingdom's opponents had been anything close to a challenge. The closest military power, based in Alpha Centauri, had relied entirely on technology to wage war, completely disregarding the benefits of magic. The fighting, while brutal, had been almost completely one sided, ending in the subjugation of the entire system. Now war fleets patrolled the system, usually headed by Mars Dreadnaughts and Saturn Shield Ships.

The Moon Kingdom currently spanned nearly four entire star systems, their magic and military might making them the uncontested rulers of the known universe. Unfortunately, the unknown portions of the universe bore fruit in the form of rumors, frightened whispers of powers beyond the borders. There had always been the whispers of the people known as Jurai, with their living ships. Those people where seen as an abomination, slavers of technology. However, they never made their presence felt outside of their borders, though those borders were ruthlessly guarded.

Only one serious incursion had been attempting into Juraian space, a full war fleet that was never heard from again. Not a single transmission or teleport escaped from the Juraian border, and in one of the few unanimous decisions of the Lunar Court, no other attempts were made to bring enlightenment to the Juraians, at least until they were stronger.

Yet it wasn't that military might that had the Lunar Court on edge, prompting the build up of the fleet. It was the rumours of an even greater empire hiding among the shadows, lurking beyond the explored borders claimed by the Moon Kingdom. Even Earth, usually the last to join anything remotely related to the military, had thrown itself behind the projects, churning out a remarkable number of fast Destroyers.

The rumors spoke of an Empire that spanned the entire galaxy, devouring entire solar systems, churning them up and spitting them out as new weapons of war. Ruthless and expansionistic, there was only a matter of time before focus was directed towards the Moon Kingdom. The people of the Sol System knew that it was their divine duty to protect others, all in the name of the Queen.

All those thoughts and others flashed through the mind of the captain as the ship began its shakedown cruise, leaving the orbit of Mercury and heading for deep space. The wide unknown beckoned, calling for the enormous power of the ship to be used to defend, to conquer. To ensure that every knee bended before the throne of Queen Serenity, for only under her protection could anyone truly find peace in the otherwise lawless galaxy.

"Captain, we are receiving orders from Fleet Control, Luna Central. We are being directed to meet up with the First and Third Fleets as they pick up their resupplies from Mars." The communiqué was professionally delivered, not a quiver of nervousness present in the officer's voice. Captain Kilora nodded and ordered the helm to set course. It was time to begin the liberation of the rest of the galaxy. And may heaven help those that stood in her way for nothing could stop the divine power of the Moon Kingdom.

Queen Serenity sat upon her throne in the main audience chamber, flanked by her advisors and various members of the Sailor Senshi. Various members of the court and visiting nobility lined the room, standing between the pillars, their eyes glued to the happenings of the central region. The background chatter was an almost constant hum, though the Queen did not let it distract her from her purpose.

Standing before her were a trio of visitors, each one dressed alike in black and silver uniform and cape, though other than their attire the people couldn't have looked more different. The man on the left was just barely six feet tall, a non-descript individual with dark hair cut short. The woman on the right was just as tall, her long dark hair seeming to shimmer with an inner vitality that defied description. There was one other attribute shared by those two, however, and that was their eyes. Darkness seemed to swirl within those orbs, black on black with no pupil or iris.

The man standing in the center of the group was the one who caught the attention of most of the people in the room. Standing just over six feet tall with broad shoulders and a trim, athletic build, the man was a sight to fantasize over. His long raven hair was bound by silver in a long ponytail that trailed down his back, between those powerful shoulders, nearly reaching his waist. It was the eyes that truly captivated though, eyes that shown the brightest blue, as if kissed by the earth skyline on a clear day. His lips seemed curled into a continuous smile, as if joyful just to be alive.

It was that insufferable smile that detracted from his overall desirability, one that the queen just couldn't ignore. There was nothing servile about the man, none of the respect and awe she expected and demanded of anyone who would dare tread upon her sacred ground. Said Queen was directing all of her attention at the man. "You dare come to us like this? With nothing more than just the three of you and your one little transport. First you intrude upon this closed court meeting, then you do so without paying the proper respects." She barely controlled the anger welling within her. A chuckle was not the response she was expecting.

"You dare demand respect when none is offered? Since we did not come in a display of force and bow before your supposed might, you think that makes you better? Courtesy begets courtesy, little Queen. It is always a good idea to remember that there is always someone better out there." The voice was a rich baritone and had it been any other situation, the Queen could easily imagine that voice whispering huskily in her ear, or panting with exhaustion after a night of passion. Instead, knowing how much that voice set her feelings on fire, just served to anger her even further.

She knew she was angry and that it was clouding her judgment and no matter what she could do, she found herself unable to calm down. Her fingers tightened around the gem hanging around her neck, the family jewel that had allowed her to conquer the magic of the moon and the earth itself, bending it to her will. Drawing on the familiar contours of the crystal, she brought her focus back on the matter at hand.

Slowly standing from her throne, Queen Serenity drew the comfort of her power around her, a slight halo of light wreathing her form. It was a subtle reminder to all in attendance of her power, and a visible display of that power to the ignorant. Standing from her throne allowed her to tower over the visitors, even with her diminutive figure.

"You three are guests in this system, so I'm sure you don't realize the power that you are dealing with. The planets here were once devoid of life, save for Terra below and the moon above. It was on this holy ground over three hundred years ago that my reign began, as I breathed life into the lifelessness of this universe. It was by my will that the planets bore fruit and it is by my will that they remain. Who are you three to contest against such divine power?"

That same chuckle returned to taunt her, that self assuredness that ignored all the Queen's words of power. "So you created your worlds with your magic and your technology? My congratulations, your Highness." There was nothing servile in that voice, though the congratulations seemed genuine enough, to the vast surprise of the Queen. Yet that genuineness did nothing to offset the tone in which it was delivered.

"There are powers beyond your borders, those that exist for no other purpose than to destroy that which others have created. The Chaos Empire has fought against those powers for longer than memory. We've seen civilizations born and destroyed. We've seen people try to join with those dark powers and found themselves consumed. That is where you are heading, your Highness. That is where your arrogance is taking you. This galaxy is a lot bigger than you will ever know if you continue to think of yourself as superior just because of your magic.

"What you have accomplished here is a great achievement. But your thoughtless zealotry to have others acknowledge your power is something that has alienated everyone you have come into contact with. Think about it. How many of the people under your rule have gone there willingly, other than those you have brainwashed, like those lovely magic soldiers of yours in the short skirts."

Behind Queen Serenity, the Sailor Senshi bristled and it was only through a supreme effort of will that many of them managed to keep from lashing out at the visitors. They each took a quiet pride in their appearance, knowing that the magic and the will of their Queen was what gave them their divine looks. One in particular had to bite down hard to keep from shouting out. The Senshi of Mars was as fiery as her magic power and her temper was as formidable as the storms of her home. Oh how she longed to dash across the room and lay that smug bastard out. But her Queen had commanded and it was her duty to obey.

One Senshi was free to speak however, for it was her duty always to council the Queen. Sailor Pluto took her place beside the Queen's throne, gazing at the visitors. "You speak of power, yet what display have you ever really had of that power? Perhaps in your ignorance you speak words that would otherwise have never been spoken? My Queen, by your leave, I think we should show these guests an example of your power." There was a subtle curl to the Senshi's lips as she regarded the trio from the Chaos Empire, especial the central figure. She would show them just what they were dealing with and then they would kneel and serve, just as all others would one day.

Queen Serenity cocked her head to the side for a moment, wondering what her adviser had in mind. Suddenly she recalled the latest project to leave the construction yards and her lips curled into a feral smile. Nodding to her herself she sent the mental commands to the crystal around her neck, which glowed faintly as it pushed her command to the units in orbit.

A large clear surface appeared in the middle of the audience chamber, showing the activity in orbit. Many transports and other vessels flew to and fro, a plethora of traffic nearly clogging space, though there seemed a little bit of order to the chaos. Sitting off by itself was the tiny ship from the Chaos Empire, a thing of darkness that seemed to blend into the surroundings of empty space.

Far above the surface of the moon, a large portal tore itself open through the fabric of space, the very matter of the universe warping to the will of the Queen. Through the breach arrived the powerful new ship from Mercury, her fine lines gleaming in the reflected light from the planet below, adding a faint greenish tiny to the blue metal. The vessel dwarfed the tiny transport that the visitors had arrived in.

At a mere fifty meters in length, the transport from the Chaos Empire was little more than a blip on the sensors of the mighty warship. Nothing about the ship deemed itself a threat and the crew aboard the "Quicksilver Triumph" were quick to capitalize on that, following the silent command of their Queen. Invisible weapon ports opened fire upon the hapless ship, streams of deadly energy sweeping out and annihilating the transport from existence.

The nobility and various visitors to the royal audience chamber could only hold their breath in awe at the display of power. It was just another example of the strength of their Kingdom and of the divine might of their Queen. Standing in their positions of support, the Sailor Senshi each wore the smug smiles of the superior gazing upon the peasants who had no choice but to acknowledge that superiority.

The central figure among the visitors cocked his head to the side, glancing at the display before smiling. There was no awe or reverence in that smile. Instead he appeared to be amused, as if the display had been one for his enjoyment. "That was quite impressive there, your highness. Teleporting a warship and having that warship destroy an unarmed transport. Truly, signs of your greatness." There was laughter in each word, as if calculated to portray scorn through its very lack of respect.

That was the last straw. Orders or no, there was no way that the Senshi of Fire could hold herself back when someone insulted her Queen so blatantly. Faster than thought, she dashed across the court, flame wreathing her fist as she cocked it back for a devastating punch. Or what would have been a devastating punch had it been allowed to connect. The central visitor swayed to the side, his cloak not making a sound as he ghosted out of the way, that same smirk never leaving his face.

Sailor Mars was considered one of the better hand to hand fighters among the Senshi, for she had always preferred the more personal approach. However, she'd never really encountered anyone with any modicum of skill. Which explained how she found herself staring at the ceiling of the audience chamber, blinking in surprise. A smirking face interposed itself on her view, those sparkling crystal blue eyes shimmering with amusement.

"Wow, I could feel the power behind that punch. Had I not been paying attention, that might actually have landed." The figure paused for a moment, as if pondering his own words. "Well actually, I would have to be preoccupied, distracted, had both arms bound and been facing the other direction, but that's still better than a lot of people have managed." His grin seemed sincere and the critical analysis of her ability did nothing to ease the sense of anger she felt at being so readily dismissed.

With a fierce growl, Sailor Mars kicked up to her feet, swinging at the maddening grin as she rose. That she came nowhere near connecting did nothing but add fuel to the formidable fire of her anger. Coupled with the way the man kept evaluating her technique pushed her to heights of anger she normally reserved for insurrectionists. Stepping back and trying to gather her breath, she also began summoning her powers, calling the flames to answer her will.

The gathered nobility immediately identified the signs of elemental magic and moved out of the way of the impending strike. Many of those in attendance wondered if killing the visitors was really a worthy response to the man's behavior though the overwhelming majority were just as affronted as the Senshi of Fire. These three upstarts had the nerve to challenge their great empire with nothing more to show for it than their little transport and a few cheap hand to hand skills.

Standing at the center of attention, the trio tried to understand what was going on. Oh they could tell that energy was being gathered by the soldier but they weren't sure what kind of manifestation it would take. The central man was eager to see what could be unleashed but his companions weren't willing to inflict the type of powers upon their person. Jonathan Avery leaned over to the girl, shaking his head. "I told you bringing Ranma on a diplomatic mission was a bad idea."

The girl could only giggle and shake her head. "It wasn't my idea. And remember, he volunteered for the job after hearing about these Senshi and who are we to deny him his fun? Lord Chaos personally said he could go on this mission and I for one am not going to say no to the Emperor. And neither are you… well, at least not without a good reason."

Ranma turned to his companions and shushed them then turned back to the Senshi of Mars, waiting for her attack. He didn't have long to wait as a huge construct of fire, shaped like a bird of prey, soared from the woman straight for him and his companions. As the attack was still in midflight, Ranma leapt to meet it, his body wreathed in a corona of blue light.

Well short of the group, the attack and Ranma met in a spectacular explosion, the concussive force rustling the clothes of everyone in the area, except for those of the representatives from the Chaos Empire. Most of the people shielded their eyes from the blast, the bright lights forcing many to turn away. When they looked back many jaws dropped in shock.

Standing in the center of a charred circle of marble flooring was the central visitor, steam still rising from his body. His cloak had been entirely destroyed, leaving him clad in a form fitting outfit of black and silver, an outfit that left little to the imagination, much to the delight and fright of many of the women in attendance. Ranma's hair had come loose from the cloak as well, flowing down his back in a long ponytail of silky raven strands. That same cocky grin adorned his face.

"Wow, there was a lot of power behind that attack. Maybe this trip wasn't a waste after all!" There was an excitement in Ranma's voice that seemed to envelope his entire attitude. A bright light shone from his eyes as his lips curled into a smile. Dashing forward, he took the shocked Senshi by surprise, a hard palm strike to the belly that sent the woman staggering backwards, barely keeping herself from falling.

Sailor Mars was in a state of constant shock, reeling from attack after blindingly fast attack. The initial attack had set her off balance for sure, but it wasn't even the physical blow that had her most out of sorts. It was the shock of seeing the man so casually shrug off one of her most powerful attacks. Not even armored soldiers had survived when faced with her fiery might. All her training seemed for naught as her slow movements barely kept her from being knocked around the room. As it was, she was completely on the defensive. That wouldn't last long however.

Just as she was staggering from another blow, Sailor Mars ducked and tumbled away, using the momentum of the attack to clear the engagement area just as a staff slashed through the area she had been in a moment before. Rolling to the side, she turned back to see Sailor Pluto engaging the one called Ranma. Sailor Mars smiled in grim satisfaction at seeing her backup finally arrive. Throwing herself back into the fight, she idly wondered when the man's cohorts would make their presence known, as thus far they had made no move to assist.

Queen Serenity sat on her throne, hand clenched tightly around her crystal heritage. This was not the way things were supposed to happen. Her audience chamber was not a place for battle. It was a place from which she could govern her realm and all others could kneel and show subservience to that power. These people dared defy her in the face of her overwhelming power and authority. It was as if they saw their lives were for naught, only here to antagonize her.

It was with a crystal moment of clarity that Serenity realized what was truly going on. Standing from the throne, she tightened her grip on the crystal, lifting her other hand towards the combatants struggling in the center of the chamber. The Senshi felt the gaze of their liege and immediately vacated the area, leaving a bewildered Ranma alone, wondering where all the fun went. His gaze was yanked back towards the Queen as she began to speak.

"In the face of our military might, you refuse to see. In the face of our physical prowess, you refuse to see. Standing in my divine presence, you refuse to see. In the name of the Moon and by the power that is my Divine Right, I will Make you see!" There was almost no time from the point where light coalesced around the form of the Queen and when a beam of power shot out and slammed into the still gaping Ranma. The ponytailed man flew back, impaled on the energy lance, until he slammed into one of the columns surrounding the room.

The solid beam of light continued its assault on the writhing warrior for several intense moments, no one daring to make a move in the face of such power. With a loud roar, the beam burst through the other side of the column, continuing unimpeded until it slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. Finally, mercifully, the beam ended, allowing the one imprisoned to fall to the floor on his knees, the large hole in his shoulder thankfully bloodless as the beam had cauterized the wound.

Still wreathed in tendrils of energy, Queen Serenity considered her handiwork. Although she normally delegated duties to those beneath her, she occasionally enjoyed getting involved personally, especially against someone as impertinent as this. There were always those among the ones who had yet to recognize her Divine Right who needed to be forced to acknowledge the truth.

The sound of coughing broke the Queen from her contemplations. Her eyes trailed to the form struggling to stand. It was impossible! He should be groveling, begging her forgiveness, wallowing in his own shortcomings in the face of her powers! How DARE he continue to resist?

It had taken almost every ounce of strength left in his body and some other bits of strength he had almost forgotten he had, yet Ranma had finally managed to stand, drawing that same cocky smile to his lips that had thus far managed to infuriate no less than twelve separate monarchs. Another powerful cough wracked his body, yet he refused to lose the battle of wills. Despite the pain, his eyes danced with delight. A strong opponent was what he always wished for and here was one indeed worthy.

"Your power is magnificent, your Highness." Ranma's voice lacked the powerful bravado that had almost always tinged his words, yet they echoed clearly through the room. "I'll admit, you're stronger than I am. You're stronger than anyone else I've ever faced. I'm looking forward to when we meet again, but you've bitten off a little more than you bargained for, this time." Finally managing to stand fully, he staggered his way to the side of his companions.

"You've invited this war and we will be the ones to finish it. You and I will have our rematch, little Queen. And when we do, you'll learn that Ranma Saotome never loses."

A swirl of darkness enveloped the trio from the Chaos Empire, hiding them from sight. A moment later the darkness vanished, leaving no sight of the trio.

Queen Serenity frowned. So it begins.

* * *

Author's Notes:

When I sat down to write this, I thought to myself, you know, I've got this HUGE space government that I put Ranma into, and no one has really seen what that government can do on a grand scale. Then I was reading the Goddess Dilemma ( A must read, by the war ) and saw the fights on there and thought to myself how much fun it would be to write one. So here it is, my first attempt at a multi-crossover. I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you all think!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sailor Moon, Ranma or any other Anime or book I might be stealing ideas from. I do own the Chaos Empire and its accompanying tech and characters. Please ask before using them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos Soldier Ranma: Kingdoms at War

Chapter 2

By Sargon Dorsai

Disclaimer: Don't Own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. Or anything else I choose to cross this with, except for the Chaos Empire and it's related ships and the like.

* * *

Space contorted and twisted in on itself as a portal tore open outside the orbit of Serenity IV, the spinning blue orb calm below. Through the portal poured a flotilla of warships, Earth Destroyers streaming through in the dozens, darting around a pair of massive Martian Dreadnaughts. Last through the portal was the Mercurian Warship, "Quicksilver Triumph", her sleek lines glowing blue from the light reflected off the planet below.

Standing on the bridge of the "Triumph", the Senshi of Mars and the Senshi of Mercury watched the view screen in eager anticipation. For the past week they had been getting reports of small Chaos Empire ships roaming through the system, darting in to harass traffic before disappearing just before the system patrol ships could respond. The Senshi couldn't really blame the local forces for not being able to handle the incursions though. The picket here was mostly comprised of converted ships from the occupation, conscripts from the local populace.

Captain Tessa Kilora scanned the readouts on the view screen, a thoughtful look gracing her lips. Most of the traffic gliding through the system seemed to be merchant ships, sending back tribute to the Sol system and bringing back the wonders of Solarian magic and technology. The two picket ships were older Madoran Frigates, light warships designed to chase off the old lightly armed pirates.

Madoran Frigates were the old mainstay of the local system, over three hundred meters long and bristling with gauss turrets. The tri barreled weapon spat high velocity rounds at a rate of three hundred per second, but they had a very short effective range. The beam range on the lightest ship in the Solarian Fleet, the Earth Destroyers, was well over five times the range on the Frigates. Which was why the system had fallen in the first place.

Shaking her head to dismiss her ruminations, Captain Kilora turned to her communications officer. "Signal the System Command that we have come to take over the operation." The order was carried out with the usual efficiency and the Captain allowed herself a moment of pride in her crew. This was what they'd been trained and conditioned for, to carry out their orders to ensure the pride and will of the Moon Kingdom.

"Captain, the System Commander signals her thanks for the support. Their ships will fall into formation with the fleet as we take over."

Out in space, the two Frigates were nearing the fleet when something crashed into the side of one of them, staggering the vessel. Fire bloomed across the entire side of the vessel before it crumbled inwards, revealing a myriad of tiny ships flashing past. Roughly fifty meters wide, they were perfect spheres of black metal, the ships barely appearing against the backdrop of stars and the fires engulfing the smoldering Frigate. There were dozens of the orbs flashing through space, already erupting with weapons fire on the horribly outgunned surviving frigate.

Panicked alerts and cries for help filled the bridge of the "Quicksilver Triumph" as the crew watched in numb silence at the brutal destruction before them. The images of the still burning frigate gave fiery highlight to the dying thrashes of the remaining frigate. Hundreds of lasers slammed into the weak armor of the frantically rolling ship as the frigate tried desperately to reach the dubious safety of the fleet.

Ten Earth Destroyers flashed forwards, racing against the clock to save their comrade from fiery doom, only to reach firing range as the frigate expanded into a fireball that completely consumed the ship, leaving not a trace of its death. Bursting from the flames were the executioners, their weapons slashing towards the would be rescuers. It was a testament to their training that the Destroyers were able to return fire in a coordinated manner, each destroyer group focusing on just a few of the fleet spheres, their weapons more often than not slamming into the ships, sending black metal spinning through space.

Heedless of their own destruction, over three dozen black spheres flashed past the desperate attacks of the Destroyers, their own weapons only paying cursory notice to the Earth ships. All forty of the small ships raced forwards, straight for the gleaming hull of the "Quicksilver Triumph". Straight into the hellish onslaught unleashed by the Martian Dreadnaughts. Space erupted in blossoming spheres of fire, the black ships disappearing into the inferno. When the fire cleared, there was nothing left, not even scrap to pay herald to the demise of the invaders.

Aboard the Mercurian Vessel, the Senshi of Mars turn to smirk at her fellow Senshi. "See. I told you that my Dreadnaughts would be more than enough to deal with these scum. There is nothing they can't handle." There was an undertone of smug satisfaction that hung upon every word. Mars' smile dimmed somewhat at the enigmatic smile returned by Mercury.

"Do you really think things will be so easy? Have you learned nothing from your encounter with the Saotome?"

Blinking slowly, the Senshi of Mars tried to process that statement. What could she have meant by that? Just as she opened her mouth to return, alarms started blaring on the bridge and that panicked shouts from the crew. "Captain! Multiple vessels appearing on the scanners. They… they just appeared out of nowhere!"

Maintaining her cool demeanor, Captain Kilora nodded to her crewwoman. "Bring them on screen and relay the information to the fleet. Swing us around to face to new threats." More rapid fire commands were sent out, the panicking crew settling down in the face of their unflappable Captain. Most of them had been with her for years, travelling with her from assignment to assignment and they knew that she would get them through this. She always did.

On the viewscreen, the tactical plot of the system disappeared to show the cold expanse of space, focusing on a trio of vessels unlike any the Solarian crew had ever seen. Shaped like a broad wedge, each of the three ships had a pair of box-like structures on the tops and bottoms of their 'wings'. They were ugly, with no sense of style or aesthetics. Numbers and reading began to roll across the screen as readings flowed in from the rest of the fleet swerving to meet the new threats.

The three vessels identified as Bogies One through Three, each measuring a paltry half kilometer long and just as wide. Nothing could be determined about composition of the ships, as the scanners couldn't get a clear reading through the jamming that seemed the core of each vessel. Suddenly the screen became littered with information as new ships streamed from the Bogies. Hundreds of the small black spheres suddenly poured forth like a plague of locusts.

Many aboard the ship found their jaws dropping at the sheer number of ships heading at them. Never before had they seen so many tiny craft darting through space. That kind of fielding was unheard of among the Solarians, who relied upon the power of each vessel to cow their opponents. Only the cool manner of their captain kept many from expressing their fears.

"Pull the Destroyers in near the fleet. We'll need their cover to support us and the Dreadnaughts as we combat the spheres. We will conduct a roaming encounter, moving into range of the Bogies. Have the Dreadnaughts begin laying down suppression fire and order our gunners to begin proximity bombardment." Captain Kilora's words were crisp and clean as they range out across the bridge, sharing her will with those charged with bringing those commands to fruition.

A rich baritone cut across her orders. "Wow. That's a really good counter for this kind of attack."

Heads swerved in spite of themselves as the entire crew tracked the voice to a caped man leaning against the back wall of the bridge. A black and silver uniform hugged his powerful though lithe frame. Long black hair was bound in a slim silver chain, cascading down his back. His eyes were a bright sapphire blue that seemed endless in their intensity, a playful sparkle swimming through their expanse.

Captain Tessa Kilora felt herself flush as she licked her lips without thinking, eyes locked with those shimmering orbs. Never before had she seen such vitality, such self assurance. It was an intoxicating look, one that demanded a response. Could she give in to the desire? Give in to the temptation? Shaking her head, she tried to control her beating heart, to maintain her Captain's face.

The Senshi of Mercury felt her own cheeks heat as she allowed her gaze to travel over the invader's body, her eyes lingering on those lips that were turned up slightly into a confident smirk. She'd missed the original confrontation in the Throne Room but had seen the holo recordings and been fascinated by this Saotome character and his bravado. Seeing him here, she finally realized what everyone else had seen in the man, understood the haunted looks in some of the other Senshi's eyes.

A blazing corona of fire immediately engulfed the Senshi of Mars as her eyes settled on the man who had dared humiliate her in front of her Queen and fellow warriors. For a moment that same fire smoldered in her eyes until they suddenly guttered out as her own lips curled into an answering smirk. It was finally time for payback. She'd been training with the kingdom's finest soldiers for this rematch. Though the bridge of a warship wasn't her first choice of battlefields, it would work.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Ranma surveyed the bridge crew, focusing on the two Senshi before scanning the rest of the women on the ship. Women? Why is it always a crew of women. Tristina had tried to warn him but had he listened? Oh no, he'd been so sure that there would be at least one man among them. Now he was going to owe her a favor when he got back. He shuddered for a moment as he recalled her last 'favor'.

Shaking off the sense of his own impending doom, Ranma returned his attention to the women watching him on the ship, focusing on the captain. "I'm impressed that you were able to devise a strategy to counter an unknown foe based on a single encounter. Serenity must be pulling out all the stops if she's sent her best Captain out here to play with me."

Captain Kilora felt her cheeks heat at the praise and tried to force the reaction away. Blushing at the words of the enemy was no way for a captain of her caliber to act, especially in front of her crew. In the privacy of her own quarters… now that would be something else completely. Nearly choking in embarrassment at the images racing through her mind, she forced herself to focus on the enemy.

"You will pay our Queen her rightful due, outsider. We are the Queen's finest and as such you should realize the honor she is bestowing upon you. Instead of having you destroyed by rabble like you deserve for your scandalous behavior, you are instead gifted with facing the premier forces of the fleet. Consider yourself blessed." The mantle of authority returned to Captain Kilora as she drew upon her years of experience dealing with rebellion and outsiders.

That same gloriously rebellious smirk blossomed on Ranma's lips at her words. Sweeping his arm to encompass the crew, he bowed, arrogance in every smooth motion. "Then I am honored. However, I can't allow you to destroy more of my drones. My boss is already taking the ships out of my pay as it is. Not that I really care about the money. I mean, what else am I going to spend it on? My food is paid for, my lodging is paid for…" He trailed off, tapping his lips in thought as he became distracted.

The crew could only look on in confusion as the man who had so calmly invaded their ship rambled on about money of all things. What type of warrior lets himself become distracted so easily?

Unable to bear being ignored any longer, the Senshi of Mars kicked off towards her distracted foe, leading with a flying roundhouse that she was sure would remove that smirking face for his shoulders. A grunt escaped her lips as she found herself sailing over her target to impact against an unyielding bulkhead. Kicking off the bulkhead, she spun in place, prepared to intercept anything her target could throw at her. Instead she saw him still standing there musing.

The fiery corona snapped back to life around the Senshi of Mars as she began losing control of her temper, tendrils of fire lacing through her aura. With an inarticulate growl she dove towards her target again, fists flashing out in rapid punches. Ranma flowed around each strike, leaning out of the way while maintaining his thoughtful pose. Each dodge just added another notch to the anger burning through Mars, building into a towering inferno that was threatening what little control she had left. The feeling was too much like her original defeat at his hands that the original anger was mounting atop the current frustration.

"Hold still and fight me!" Mars' rage filled voice flashed around the room, booming in its intensity. Many of the crew winced, flinching back from the drama building before their startled eyes.

Cocking his head to the side mid dodge, Ranma merely blinked. "Why would I do that? Seems like a poor way to fight if you ask me." The casual disregard with which he replied only served to add fuel to the blazing inferno of her rage. Pulling back from the melee, Mars began chanting, calling upon her powers to plunge the entire bridge into an encompassing inferno.

Eyes wide in sudden panic, Ranma dashed forward, closing the gap in a blink and snapping a knife like hand into the neck of the Senshi of Fire, sending her crashing to the deck and skidding back a couple of meters. "What do you think you're doing?" He annoyed baritone pierced through the haze and caused the Senshi to gape in wonder. "You can't light off something that destructive with so many innocent people around! What kind of fighter are you anyway?"

Shaking his head in sadness, Ranma turned away from the downed defender and made his way to the stunned captain. Reaching up with his right hand, he rubbed the back in his neck, suddenly a little self conscious of all the eyes on him. "Sorry bout that. Didn't mean to get anyone else involved in my fight. We'll see each other again when it can be just us." With a wink, he turned away.

In a sudden moment of clarity, the bridge security detail drew their sidearms and brought them to bear on the ponytailed warrior, only to turn away at a bright flash of light that filled the bridge. After blinking away the after images, everyone turned to find Rama gone, nothing remaining of his presence on the bridge.

Captain Kilora swallowed the lump in her throat and reached up to brush away the beads of sweat that had somehow managed to break out on her forehead. By Serenity how were they supposed to fight someone like that? She blushed again his parting words. What did he mean by 'just us'? So many possibilities flashed through her mind before she was distracted by one of the communications officers.

"Ma'am. We're getting a communiqué from the planet. They're saying that the crews of the two frigates have just appeared on the front lawn of the capital. Just… one second nothing was there but grass and then the next, filled with our officers. They're saying thanks for the save and asking how we managed to chase off the invaders."

"Chase off the invaders?" Turning to her tactical plot, Captain Kilora found herself stunned again. There was no sign of the enemy ships. Not even the residue of a spatial jump. Where could they have gone and why?

Whispering to herself, the Captain gave voice to the thoughts on everyone's minds. "Oh Ranma, what are you planning?"

* * *

Author's Note:

A shorter chapter than I had planned, but this seemed like a good place to cut off this particular scene. I have a lot more ideas in mind. We're going to see Ranma confronting all of the Senshi one on one. Look forward to that. As well as a full exploration of Ranma's martial abilities, which we really haven't had a chance to look at here. Also, I've got some of Ranma's other playmates along for the ride. What could I possibly have done with the rest of the wrecking crew to make this even more interesting?

I'm also going to delve deeper into the persona of the Moon Kingdom as I have it setup here. Comments and reviews greatly appreciated. All comments are answered.


End file.
